<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way back home by Ai_Pioggia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749760">Way back home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia'>Ai_Pioggia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луффи становится Королем Пиратов и отправляется в новое путешествие по старым местам, параллельно Зоро отправляется на прогулку по своему родному острову на пару с Санджи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС космических масштабов: Зоро не теряется, Санджи не ведет себя как поехавший, маленькие девочки любят их обоих, а еще никто не ссорится даже в шутку. <br/>Матчасть не загуглена, если окажется, что я напорюсь на колья, сообщите мне об этом.<br/>Писалось ради парочки хедканонов, но в процессе все сломалось и вышло это, так что это очередной фанфик, в котором ничего не происходит.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ты потеряешься в море, – говорит Нами вместо всех умных объяснений, которые возникают у нее в голове за несколько секунд, пока она молчит в ответ на просьбу.</p>
<p>– Потому я и прошу тебя нарисовать карту.</p>
<p>– Ты заблудишься даже по карте, – продолжает она гнуть свою линию, и на этот раз сомнения прибавляется в ее голосе. Она буквально состоит из сомнений. </p>
<p>– Потому я возьму с собой кока.</p>
<p>Возглас негодования от вездесущего Санджи Нами предпочитает игнорировать.</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что он тебе поможет. </p>
<p>– Он добрался из одного океана в другой, будучи ребенком, думаю, он справится. </p>
<p>Нами оставляет невысказанным комментарий о том, что говорила совершенно не про умение Санджи находить дорогу, потому что спотыкается о необъяснимую гордость в голосе Зоро. Санджи, который так и продолжает подслушивать их, полагая, что остается незамеченным, кажется, об нее тоже спотыкается.</p>
<p>Нами тяжело и обреченно вздыхает. Санни стоит в порту родной деревни Луффи, Ист Блю она знает как свои пять пальцев, и карту может нарисовать едва ли ни с закрытыми глазами, хотя таких карт у нее, наверное, полный шкаф. В итоге, она находит наиболее подходящую и рисует на ней новые пометки для Санджи, потому что он все же соглашается отправиться в это странное путешествие.</p>
<p>– Почему не дождаться, когда Луффи надоест праздноваться и не отправиться всем вместе? – спрашивает она, наблюдая за тем, как Зоро методично спускает на воду небольшой кораблик, вроде того, на котором они начали путешествие. До нужного ему острова – сутки плюс минус погодные условия, и Нами все еще не понимает, куда и зачем ему так торопиться.</p>
<p>Зоро поворачивается на ее голос и отвечает довольно просто:</p>
<p>– Я так хочу.</p>
<p>Что ни разу не проясняет ситуацию.</p>
<p>– Санджи-кун, хоть ты объясни, – тянет она усталым и разочарованным в ответе голосом.</p>
<p>– Простите, Нами-сан, не имею ни малейшего представления, что этот идиот задумал, – улыбается ей Санджи, и скидывает в лодку сумку с провиантом, и следом спускается сам, машет ей на прощание.</p>
<p>Нами упирается локтями в борт Санни, провожая взглядом скрывающийся за горизонтом корабль, и думает, что кто-то из них определенно лукавит.</p>
<p>В первую очередь, Санджи. Потому что Зоро простой до невозможности, с ним все с самого начала было ясно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Санджи действительно лукавит, но только отчасти: он не врал, что не знает, зачем Зоро решил отправиться в свою деревню без команды, но у него были определенные мысли по этому поводу.</p>
<p>Ими делиться не очень хотелось.</p>
<p>Кораблик качается на волнах чуть больше суток и прибивается к берегу глубокой ночью, практически перед рассветом. К огромному удивлению Санджи, Зоро не спит, он привязывает корабль к причалу, и всматривается в горизонт. </p>
<p>Небо постепенно светлеет, и к тому моменту, когда они выходят на открытое пространство, солнце начинает подниматься из-за горизонта. </p>
<p>Санджи уже не достает карту, потому что знает, что на ней нет ничего, кроме очертаний острова и пометок Нами о том, что она желает им не заблудиться на самом острове с таким проводником. </p>
<p>– Ты хотя бы знаешь, куда мы идем? – все же спрашивает Санджи для успокоения души.</p>
<p>Зоро оборачивается и некоторое время смотрит на него так, словно надеется, что Санджи сам все поймет по ему взгляду.</p>
<p>– Серьезно? – все же говорит Зоро. – Думаешь, можно заблудиться на родном острове? </p>
<p>Санджи только пожимает плечами:</p>
<p>– Не знаю. Это же не я теряюсь каждый раз, когда представляется возможность. </p>
<p>Кажется, Зоро даже обижается. Или делает вид. </p>
<p>– Луффи сразу же помчится следом, как узнает, что ты решил его там оставить, – задумчиво тянет Санджи, рассматривая одинаковые деревья вдоль дороги.</p>
<p>Зоро поворачивает на нескольких развилках, и на всякий случай Санджи старается запомнить, куда. Просто для своего спокойствия. </p>
<p>– Не я, а мы. И он все равно решил проплыть все знакомые острова, так что…</p>
<p>– Его ведь здесь не было?</p>
<p>– Не было, – кивает Зоро.</p>
<p>На очередной развилке они набредают на указатель, и левая тропинка поднимается по холму куда-то на вершину, Зоро всматривается в нее несколько секунд и начинает подниматься вверх.</p>
<p>Санджи смотрит на указатель: половина его отломана под корень, он видит только последние буквы на левой стороне, да и те стерты временем.</p>
<p>– Куда мы идем? – настороженно спрашивает он, и Зоро приходится обернуться.</p>
<p>– Мы не заблудились, – отвечает он,  полностью игнорируя вопрос уже в который раз. И не то чтобы Санджи по-настоящему беспокоится, он просто хочет знать. </p>
<p>В общих чертах Зоро говорит про пару ориентиров, которые они и вправду встречают по дороге, и немного Санджи все же успокаивается. </p>
<p>По крайней мере, они никуда не сворачивают с тропинки посреди леса, а она уж должна куда-то выходить. </p>
<p>– Так все же, куда мы идем? – так и не успокаивается Санджи.</p>
<p>– В додзё, в котором я вырос, – просто отвечает Зоро, и это звучит так… он еще не знает, как именно.</p>
<p>– Зачем?</p>
<p>– Хочу показать тебе кое-что. </p>
<p>“Оу, мелькает у Санджи в голове, вот оно что”, – что совершенно не объясняет ровным счетом ничего. </p>
<p>Он хочет что-то показать. Что же он хочет показать?</p>
<p>– Что именно?</p>
<p>– Увидишь.</p>
<p>– Погоди, – он практически замирает на месте, но наваждение в голове быстро пропадает. – Мы же не… Это не что-то вроде знакомства с родителями?</p>
<p> Улыбка от уха до уха растягивается на лице у Зоро и он говорит:</p>
<p>– Почти.</p>
<p>Санджи почему-то только и может, что рассмеяться. Немного нервно.</p>
<p>– Серьезно?.. Ты знаешь, что ты меня бесишь иногда вот этим всем?</p>
<p>– Чем? – посмеивается Зоро.</p>
<p>– Люди разговаривают друг с другом, ты знал? Говорят, что они собираются делать, прежде чем заманивать других в свои планы.</p>
<p>– Ты не особо как-то противился, знаешь ли. Да и планов никаких не было, там особо не с кем знакомиться. </p>
<p>– Но знать мне бы все же хотелось. Хотелось иметь некоторое представление о цели этой авантюры.</p>
<p>– И что тебе не нравится?</p>
<p>– Помимо этого? – Санджи на секунду задумывается, в голове только бьется мысль, что он как-то не предугадал эту странную попытку у Зоро следовать неизвестной традиции, и вместо этого он отвечает. – Да ничего, в общем-то.</p>
<p>– Ну и не нервничай слишком много, – ехидничает Зоро, так и не прекращая улыбаться.</p>
<p>– Кто тут еще нервничает?!</p>
<p>Сознание заливает таким неуместным раздражением, а Зоро просто протягивает ему свою ладонь, и внутренний бунт как-то заканчивается сам с собой.</p>
<p>И вроде бы они давно прошли ту стадию подростковой влюбленности и держания за ручки, но все равно каждый раз выходит как в первый. Волнительно и привычно в одно время.</p>
<p>– Слушай, – говорит Санджи, – Луффи найдет Барати даже по запаху, так что… Не хочешь познакомиться со стариком?</p>
<p>– Минуту назад тебе ужасно не нравилась эта мысль. Да и… Он оторвет мне все, что только можно, – горько усмехается Зоро. – Учитывая все обстоятельства, – он кивает головой на их сцепленные руки.</p>
<p>– Вероятно, что так. Возможно, руками и ногами дело не обойдется. Тебе придется защищаться. </p>
<p>– Почему мне кажется, что ты бы с радостью на это посмотрел?</p>
<p>Санджи решает, что отвечать не обязательно. К тому же, они наконец-таки добираются до додзё, все так же держась за руки, и это уже не кажется чем-то необычным. <br/>Один из мальчиков на тренировочной площадке бросает на них взгляд, и Санджи все же вырывает свою руку. Они еще достаточно далеко, чтобы разглядеть детали, но уже достаточно близко, чтобы вызывать вопросы.</p>
<p>– Что, боишься? – смеется Зоро, но и в его смехе какие-то нервные интонации.</p>
<p>– Заткнись.</p>
<p>Когда они добираются окончательно восхищенные детские взгляды сходятся на них обоих, маленькими ручками они толкают друг друга, обращая внимание друзей на посетивших их гостей, и глаза загораются снова и снова.</p>
<p>Санджи даже льстит, хоть большая часть внимания достается уж точно не ему. Впрочем, иначе было бы странно.</p>
<p>– Зоро! – слышится радостный возглас из самого здания и навстречу им выходит темноволосый мужчина, дети резко бросают свои дела и сбегаются на его голос, словно он дает им отмашку. – Можно тебя поздравить?</p>
<p>– Вроде того.</p>
<p>Разновозрастная малышня галдит вокруг наперебой, облепляет Зоро со всех сторон, самые маленькие предпринимают попытку повиснуть на нем, что он стойко терпит. </p>
<p>Санджи наблюдает со стороны и на душе странно теплеет.</p>
<p>Кто-то из толпы отделяется, и, даже не видя, Санджи понимает, что несколько пар любопытных глаз смотрят на него.</p>
<p>Их трое, и все они – маленькие девочки наперевес с деревянными мечами – смотрят неверяще и отчасти восхищенно, что даже почти выбивает из колеи. Самая высокая из них, едва ли не вдвое ниже него, смело шагает в его сторону, и две другие тянутся следом за ней.</p>
<p>– Санджи-сан? – слегка заикаясь спрашивает девочка и поднимает робкий взгляд на него. </p>
<p>Санджи выпадает из реальности на некоторое время, заторможено кивает, глаза у девочек становятся еще более сияющими, хотя куда уж могло быть больше.</p>
<p>Они наперебой рассказывают о своем восхищении, о том, как собирают его листовки с наградами, о “Вы такой классный, Санджи-сан, мы хотим быть как вы”.</p>
<p>Санджи клинит бесповоротно, потому что… что? Серьезно, что? Мысль о девочках, которые всерьез расспрашивают его, а не Зоро, о путешествии Мугивар, заставляет чувствовать себя чуть более важным, чем следовало. </p>
<p>Они маленькие девочки, – говорит его подсознание, – в первую очередь маленькие, и только потом девочки. В борьбе с сознанием выигрывают все еще восхищенные три пары глаз. Санджи опускается перед ними на одно колено, потому что не положено говорить свысока с маленькими детьми:</p>
<p>– Благодарю, – неуверенно говорит он и окончательно теряется в перебивающих друг дружку девичьих голосах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Зоро появляется на заднем фоне неожиданно, а стайка детей следует за ним, словно привязанная. Кто-то из стайки кидает обидные комментарии Маджери, и та смелая девочка, которая с ним заговорила первой, дерзко отвечает:</p>
<p>– Если хочешь подраться, выходи сюда, а не прячься за чужими спинами!</p>
<p>Ей никто больше не отвечает, и Санджи ощущает гордость за нее, хотя ни имеет к ней ровным счетом никакого отношения.</p>
<p>– Мальчишки бесят, – говорит она, обернувшись обратно. – Вот бы вырвать у них язык и сделать из него что-то нибудь питательное, хоть польза будет! – конец фразы она выразительно бросает снова в сторону толпы, и Санджи становится не по себе от такого развития событий.</p>
<p>Зоро, все еще находясь за его спиной, тихо посмеивается:</p>
<p>– Для начала тебе придется победить.</p>
<p>– Запросто!</p>
<p>Из толпы вылетает мальчишка, немногим старше самой Маджери, и кричит, что она не сможет его победить так просто.</p>
<p>Санджи смотрит на них, смотрит на Зоро: тот улыбается, глядя на потасовку, с каким-то ностальгическим наслаждением на лице. </p>
<p>– Идем, – говорит ему Зоро, пока дети концентрируют внимание на локальном противостоянии. – Я хотел показать кое-что, помнишь?</p>
<p>Санджи хочется посмотреть, чем закончится это сражение, но он соглашается. За те несколько минут, что он успел пообщаться с этой девочкой, ему кажется, что она отлично справится сама. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Зоро ведет очередной тропинкой через лес, по которой довольно быстро они добираются до цели. </p>
<p>– Могила? – спрашивает Санджи до того, как понимает, кому именно она принадлежит. </p>
<p>Простой крест посреди травы окружен различными цветами, часть из которых просто воткнута в землю, вероятно, думает он, дело в сегодняшнем дне. В какой-либо годовщине или вроде того. </p>
<p>Зоро молча кивает. Он достает катану – за столько лет она все еще остается такой же, какой была когда-то ужасно давно, – и кладет ее на землю перед собой. </p>
<p>– Оставишь ее? – зачем-то спрашивает Санджи, не сильно надеясь на ответ, но Зоро отвечает:</p>
<p>– Нет, – произносит он отрешенно, – какой в этом смысл?</p>
<p>– И правда.</p>
<p>Зоро не говорит ничего, что обычно говорили бы люди в такой момент, он смотрит на цветы, и катана лежит перед ним так же молча, так что Санджи решает пытаться угадывать его мысли.</p>
<p>Формально, даже если на один короткий промежуток времени, Зоро возвращает Куине меч, потому что он принадлежал ей, и мечта принадлежала отчасти ей, так что теперь, когда их общая мечта осуществилась… удивительно, что Зоро хотелось пойти на этот символизм.</p>
<p>В самом деле никто не может угадать чужие мысли, потому Санджи просто делает предположения.</p>
<p>Спустя какое-то время Зоро поднимается вместе с мечом, бросает еще один взгляд на могилу, у него хочется спросить, что все это значит, зачем Зоро вообще тащил Санджи сюда, что он хотел тут показать, раз ничего не говорит по этому поводу. </p>
<p>– Думаешь, она узнает об этом?</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что мертвые могут узнать хоть что-то, потому что они мертвы… Просто захотелось так сделать. Без причины. </p>
<p>Мысль о том, что столько еще нужно узнать, посещает Санджи, но он ничего не спрашивает. Мысль возникает, но ему не кажется, что время сейчас подходит для задушевных разговоров. Учитывая то, что Луффи, скорее всего, уже заметил их пропажу, а Санни куда быстрее, чем небольшая парусная лодка. Но, думает он, может быть стоит попытаться.</p>
<p>– Что дальше? – на пробу спрашивает Санджи.</p>
<p>Зоро пожимает плечами, отводит взгляд от вянущих цветов и протягивает ему руку:</p>
<p>– Посмотрим, кто там победил?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>